Gorilla Monsoon
Gorilla Monsoon & Bobby Heenan were a commentator team in the World Wrestling Federation from 1986 to 1993. History In 1986, Heenan became a color commentator in addition to his managing duties. He replaced Jesse Ventura on Prime Time Wrestling and All American Wrestling, aired on the USA Network, teaming up with Gorilla Monsoon. He also replaced Ventura to team up with Monsoon on the syndicated All-Star Wrestling, which was replaced in the fall of 1986 with Wrestling Challenge. Heenan and Monsoon's usually-unscripted banter was very entertaining, and inspired many classic moments. Heenan, calling himself a "broadcast journalist", shamelessly rooted for the heels while they cheated or did something under-handed and referred to his audience as "humanoids," and babyface wrestlers, especially jobbers, as "ham-and-eggers." Another classic moment between Heenan and Monsoon occurred repeatedly when Heenan went on a long rant supporting the heel wrestlers, until an exasperated Gorilla Monsoon would say, "Will you stop?" After Jesse Ventura left the promotion, Monsoon and Heenan handled the pay per view commentary duties for Wrestlemania VII and Wrestlemania VIII as well as the 1991 Survivor Series and the 1992 Royal Rumble. Heenan also showed up during matches at Wrestlemania III and SummerSlam 1988 while Monsoon was commentating. Heenan, still suffering from the broken neck he received ten years earlier and unable to cope with the long working hours, decided to leave the WWF at the end of 1993. He was given an on-air farewell by Gorilla Monsoon on the December 6, 1993 edition of Monday Night Raw who, in kayfabe was fed up by Heenan's constant insults, threw him and his belongings out of the Westchester County Center and onto the sidewalk of White Plains, NY. Heenan mentioned that the idea was his and Monsoon's. Afterwards, Heenan states that at the hotel he and Monsoon embraced each other and wept for over an hour. In an interview later Heenan recalls the incident saying he chose Monsoon to throw him out of the WWF seeing it as appropriate. He also poked fun at Monsoon saying he ate the bananas that Monsoon brought as a going away gift for Heenan. Events PPV= *WrestleMania VII - March 24, 1991 *Battle Royal 1991 - October 3, 1991 *Survivor Series 1991 - November 27, 1991 *This Tuesday In Texas - December 3, 1991 *Royal Rumble 1992 - January 19, 1992 *WrestleMania VIII - April 5, 1992 *UK Rampage 1992 - April 19, 1992 *Royal Rumble 1993 - January 24, 1993 |-| Events= *WWF Wrestling Challenge - September 28, 1986 *WWF Wrestling Challenge - October 5, 1986 *WWF Wrestling Challenge - October 12, 1986 *WWF Wrestling Challenge - October 19, 1986 *WWF Wrestling Challenge - October 26, 1986 *WWF Wrestling Challenge - November 2, 1986 *WWF Wrestling Challenge - November 9, 1986 *WWF Wrestling Challenge - November 16, 1986 *WWF Wrestling Challenge - November 23, 1986 *WWF Wrestling Challenge - November 30, 1986 *WWF Wrestling Challenge - December 7, 1986 *WWF Wrestling Challenge - December 14, 1986 *WWF Wrestling Challenge - December 21, 1986 *WWF Wrestling Challenge - December 28, 1986 *WWF Wrestling Challenge - January 11, 1987 *WWF Wrestling Challenge - January 18, 1987 Video Category:Commentator teams Category:World Wrestling Entertainment commentator teams